An inductor can be constructed as a copper wire with a core wrapped around it. The core can be formed of a ferromagnetic material and include an air gap. In operation, inductors generate a stray magnetic field. In some implementations, the inductor can be wrapped with a conductive band (e.g., a copper band) to reduce the stray magnetic field emitted from the inductor. Wrapping the inductor with a conductive band is one way to reduce the stray magnetic field from the inductor; however, it can have disadvantages. For example, it can be difficult to wrap the inductor with the conductive band.